


You Are Mine, I Am Yours

by TimelessWriting



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: (thats Abe), Aromantic Character, Devotion, Gift Fic, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Surprise Kissing, he knows that Good HaruMiha Content, he understands me, how do yall expect me to write sex, idk how else to tag this, lots and lots, my dude, oofurishipweeks, please i got so flustered i had to stop for a moment just by writing them KISSING, there are lots of smooches, theres no sex i swear, wingman Akimaru tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Haruna gets a little jealous of Abe and Mihashi gets lots of smooches all over the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine, I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [error_era](https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_era/gifts).



> So! This is actually a gift fic to a dear friend of mine who has been having a really shitty time recently. And since I can't do anything physical for them since I'm half a world away, I decided to do this. This is a short little fic about an idea the two of us came up together that we both loved and I thought she might appreciate.
> 
> I really hope you like this, Nie! And I really hope it cheers you up at least a tiny bit, because you're so much prettier when you smile. So I hope it can at least achieve that. Enjoy.
> 
> Shoutout and thanks to my qpp Gwen for reading over this for me before I post!

Abe, Haruna decided sourly as he watched Mihashi’s game, was no longer on the list of people he wanted to be friendly to.

Mihashi had been a nervous mess for a good part of the game, mostly because the opposing team was fairly good and had been gaining points on them for the last seven innings. No matter what they seemed to do, the other team seemed to always one up them. And it was getting Mihashi extremely anxious even with the calming techniques playing baseball with Nishiura had taught him.

Knowing Mihashi, he probably thought the reason they were behind was largely his fault.

That wasn’t what had Haruna in a fit though. What had him so upset was the sheer amount of times that Abe seemed to find in necessary to have his hands all over Mihashi. It was completely uncalled for and Haruna took personal offense to it as Mihashi’s boyfriend.

The batter hit the ball, sending it to the outfield and Mihashi’s team’s defense in a tizzy. They were rushing to get ahold of the situation and keep any of the runners from scoring a point, but in the end all they managed to do was restrict the batter to first base. The runner on third wasn’t stopped, and the opposing team–Hoshino? Was that their name? Haruna didn’t care enough to know–managed to score another point.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Abe sharing slight gestures with someone in the dugout before saying something to the referee. The ref frowned but nodded and waved Abe off, allowing him to jog back up to Mihashi and consequently get on Haruna’s nerves again.

Haruna couldn’t hear what they were saying from up in the bleachers, but it looked like Abe was trying to give Mihashi some kind of pep talk. And it was clearly working at least a little bit if the way Mihashi seemed to be responding to Abe said anything.

For this, Haruna would swallow his pride and jealousy, if only for Mihashi. Mihashi needed this and no matter how much Haruna wished he could be the one cheering up the smaller pitcher, he knew that wasn’t a realistic option right now. He would put up with it.

Or at least that’s what he told himself until Abe started holding MIhashi’s hands.

It was _entirely unnecessary_ and Haruna found himself bristling at the intimate way Abe conducted himself as he spoke to Mihashi.

Of course, Haruna knew that any jealousy he had for Abe and Mihashi’s interactions was completely irrational seeing as the two had a completely and entirely platonic relationship. Abe had never had any interest in dating in either middle or high school. Even in university, he still continued to hold the same disinterested attitude towards dating. It was obvious in every way. Yet Haruna still found himself conflicted with his feelings about the two’s interactions.

He would never do anything to separate them or try and sabotage them, but sometimes he got just a tiny bit prickly when he saw the two interacting intimately. At least with Mihashi’s other friends, most had other romantic interests. At least, the ones who had the same level as intimacy with Mihashi as Abe.

Haruna blamed those weird bonding exercises Coach Momoe had Nishiura do back in high school for all this.

“Dude, are you okay?” Akimaru asked him, looking at him funny. “You’ve been tense since the game started. Are you really that concerned about them losing?”

“Ah… Well…” How do you explain to your best friend that you’re upset because your boyfriend’s best friend keeps touching him?

“You know what? I’m not even going to ask.” He rummaged through his pockets before pulling out some change and giving it to Haruna. “Go get yourself something to drink or something. Some water. I think I saw some vending machines over by the entrance when we walked in. I know you, Haruna. You need to walk around or something. Blow off some steam.”

Haruna sent Akimaru a look that clearly spelled out his gratitude as he took the change offered to him. Akimaru knew him too well. He _did_ need to cool down.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

* * *

 

After the game ended, he and Akimaru met up near the entrance with Abe, Mihashi, and Tajima. Abe and Mihashi had been talking to Tajima, who unlike the two was dressed up in street clothes and not a uniform. When the two upperclassmen approached though, the conversation was quickly diverted to focus on greeting them.

“Yo! Haven’t seen you guys around for a while!” Tajima grinned and waved, his muscle shirt allowing for him to show off the muscles he had built up over the course of his baseball career. The shirt may not have been tight fitting, but it still left nothing to the imagination. “How've you guys been? Still a battery?”

Akimaru smiled and answered for them before Haruna could even open his mouth.

“We’ve been good! This guy is still a complete monster but we manage. He wouldn't be able to survive without me catching for him,” Akimaru answered, a teasing grin on his face. Just because he wasn't as exuberant as Haruna didn't mean he couldn't poke a little fun once in awhile.

Haruna rolled his eyes.

“Ha-ha very funny. But yeah, we’ve been holding up pretty well.” He looked over everyone, stopping briefly at Abe before landing on Mihashi and breaking out into a grin. “Speaking of holding up well! Good job, Mihashi. You guys played pretty damn well.”

Mihashi flushed, suddenly finding his shoes extremely interesting. The tips of his ears burned fire engine red, and Haruna couldn't help but think how cute everything Mihashi did was and how lucky he was to date him.

“T-Thank you…” Even now, years after he had graduated middle school, Mihashi still had an issue with stuttering. “But we lost! Badly. I should have pitched better…”

Haruna wasn't the only one to frown at the comment, but he was the first to move.

“Hey…” He started, stepping forward so Mihashi had to tilt his head back to look him in the eye. “That's not true. You played amazing and to the best of your abilities. Any loss was no fault of your own. The other team was just a little stronger, and the only thing you can do about that is try and get better for the future. You don't need to beat yourself up over it.”

“Haruna…” Mihashi trailed off, looking up at him in surprise.

Akimaru, sensing that things would probably become more intimate from that point on, was quick to usher Abe and Tajima away with the excuse of needing their opinion on something. Tajima quickly caught on, but Abe was completely at loss for what was going on as Akimaru dragged him away.

“Ah–I mean–” Haruna seemed to flail for words for a moment before giving up and deciding on something straight forward. “You’re just so amazing, ya know? You work so hard for everything that I really can’t believe I’m lucky enough to be with you. I can’t ever imagine a loss being your fault. You’re too good for that.”

Mihashi continued to stare up at him for a little while and Haruna was almost beginning to think he had done something wrong until Mihashi burst into a grin and wrapped his arms around Haruna’s torso. Even after high school, he hadn’t grown much and Haruna was still almost half a head taller than him.

Haruna hesitated a moment before doing the same to Mihashi, resting his head on Mihashi’s. He almost didn’t want to ever let go, to leave this position where he could hold Mihashi, feel Mihashi leaning into him, where he could feel for just a moment that Mihashi was his and his alone.

Unfortunately, the entrance to the university baseball diamond wasn’t the place to do that.

Pulling away, Haruna felt the back of his neck flush slightly as he murmured, “Hey, uh, would you maybe… want to come over to my place…? We could hang out and watch movies or something!”

Though they had started dating sometime last year, it was still a little embarrassing to ask Mihashi to do stuff with him. In that aspect, the two of them were a little like a couple that had started dating.

It should be a given though, considering where the two of them lived during high school. Haruna was renting an apartment now that he was a second year in college, but back then it had been hard to arrange meetups. Especially with Abe all but cockblocking them in the very beginning. Haruna had to keep himself from frowning at the thought.

Mihashi smiled up at him and nodded, reaching over to lace his fingers through Haruna’s with a light squeeze. Haruna smiled softly too, adjusting his grip so he could squeeze back before the two of them headed for the train station.

* * *

 

“Feel free to pick whatever you want!” Haruna called to Mihashi through the pass-through, where you could see him popping popcorn for them, his back to Mihashi.

Mihashi made a humming sound to acknowledge him before turning to the selection of disks in front of him. He stared at it for a little while, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he ran his finger down the pile before finally stopping to pull one out. He made a sound of satisfaction and turned to put it in the blu-ray player so they could watch it.

As he made his way over to the couch, Haruna was already plopping down with a bowl of popcorn. They shared a smile as Mihashi moved to sit next to him, and Haruna was quick to put a possessive arm around his shoulders and pull him close. Mihashi couldn't help but smile and rest his head against his boyfriend’s chest.

“What’d you pick?” Haruna inquired lazily, reaching up to play a little with Mihashi’s hair as he turned on the tv with the other. He raised an eyebrow at the movie menu that popped up and let out an amused huff. “The Battery? Didn't we watch that last time?”

Mihashi made a surprised noise as if he wasn't expecting Haruna to realize and murmured in reply, “We can watch something else if you want…”

Haruna just laughed and hit play, ruffling Mihashi’s hair.

“It's okay; I don't mind,” He reassured Mihashi, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “If you like it, I can watch it a million times and never get bored.”

And so they settled in to watch the movie, Mihashi tucked comfortably into Haruna’s hide and Haruna with his arm wrapped around Mihashi, a content smile on his face. Everything was perfect and quiet except for the sound of the movie playing in front of them.

Until Mihashi’s phone went off, his text notification overshadowing the quiet noise from the television.

“Who is it?” Haruna asked, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth as he looked down at the screen of Mihashi’s phone. The darkness and warmth of the early summer atmosphere was soothing, and he stifled a yawn as he rested his head atop Mihashi’s.

Mihashi flicked open the phone, quickly typing in the password and opening the message.

“It’s Abe… He wants to know when I'm coming back. He says he needs me.”

Haruna’s arm tightened around him and Mihashi looked up in surprise, voicing his concern when Haruna buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“He can wait,” Haruna mumbled, pressing his lips to Mihashi’s shoulder. “Right now it’s just you and me. We never get to see each other. I think I deserve at least this.”

Mihashi hummed but didn’t say anything, letting his actions speak for himself as he leaned into Haruna’s kisses. They had strayed from his shoulders and were now making their way up his neck, soft and quick like butterflies on his skin.

“I missed you so much. We’re both so busy with training and school and work that we hardly ever get to see each other much less go on dates. I get antsy, not being able to see you. Not being able to touch you, talk to you. I get _jealous_.” He pressed a kiss to Mihashi’s cheek and used his hand to turn Mihashi’s face so he could kiss the other one, doing the same as he pressed kisses to Mihashi’s eyelids. Mihashi couldn’t help but laugh at that, pushing lightly at Haruna’s chin and eliciting a laugh out of him as well. The movie played forgotten in the background.

Haruna put aside the bowl of popcorn and shifted around so he was facing Mihashi, crossing his legs and reaching for Mihashi’s hands to intertwine their fingers.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” He breathed, voice airy and with an expression of awe. “Every single part of you. Your laugh, your voice, your personality. Everything. It’s all amazing. I’m the luckiest man alive to have you in my life like this.”

Mihashi let out a strangled sound and attempted to deny all of it before Haruna shushed him.

“It’s true. All of it. I don’t know how I was lucky enough to get you to myself. I don’t know how Abe didn’t fall for you after all you two went through. He missed out on something incredible.” Haruna went quiet for a moment, as if lost in thought. Mihashi took this as a chance to pull his hands away and cover his face with them, too flustered to say anything. This was so cheesy it was embarrassingly endearing.

Haruna opened his mouth to continue when he noticed what Mihashi was doing, an amused smile on his face. He reached over and pulled Mihashi’s hands away, merely bringing the back of them up to kiss when Mihashi looked at him in surprised.

“I was so jealous earlier during your game I could hardly focus,” He mouthed against the palm of Mihashi’s hand, moving to kiss each finger. “Abe kept _touching you_ and I know it doesn’t _mean anything_ but it drove me crazy. I don’t want anyone else to touch you. If I could, I would keep you all to myself.” He pressed his lips lightly against Mihashi’s knuckles and closed his eyes, breathing out a quiet, “Sorry…”

They stayed like that for a while, the only noise being from the tv and the only movement being the slow rise and fall of their chests. No one said anything.

Haruna felt a hand brush against his face and looked up, Mihashi smiling softly at him. He let go of the hand he was holding and Mihashi brought that one up to cup his face as well, tilting it until Haruna was looking up him for once.

“I… I love you.” His voice was soft and slow but it had a definitiveness to it that held Haruna’s attention like nothing else. He couldn’t help but stare up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “You’re strong and kind and so talented and incredible. I couldn’t ask for a better person to love. No one else will ever compare. You’re… You’re you. I love _you_.” He pushed this as if it was the most important thing ever. “You’re… the most important thing in my life. I would do anything for you. I’m yours. Not Abe’s, or Tajima’s or anyone else’s. I’m yours.”

He pulled Haruna up into a kiss and for a moment all Haruna could do was stare blankly. After a moment though he gave in and shut his eyes, leaning into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Mihashi and pulled him close, a pleased feeling spreading through him.

The kiss was nothing super intimate. There was no tongue, no crazy makeout session. But neither of them minded. They were fine and perfectly content with a chaste kiss full of emotion and love for each other. They didn’t need much to show their love and affection for each other.

They pulled apart, and just breathed for a moment, staring at each other with giddy smiles and looks of such enamorment that neither really noticed when Mihashi’s phone went off again. They were too enraptured.

The phone buzzed again and Mihashi finally broke their gaze to look over to the coffee table where his phone sat, arms still wrapped loosely around Haruna’s neck.

“Ah… It’s Abe again…” He mumbled, recognizing the alert tone.

Haruna ‘tsked’ irritably, wrapping his arms around Mihashi’s torso and tightening his grip so Mihashi lost balance and fell into him with a surprised squeak.

“He can wait, remember? Right now you’re mine and mine alone. Isn’t that what you said?” He teased, falling back onto the sofa and nuzzling Mihashi’s cheek. Mihashi huffed from where he laid on Haruna’s chest, clearly not pleased with the teasing.

Haruna laughed, quick to reassure him. “It’s okay. I’m happy you said that. Besides, more than you being mine, I’m yours. Now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to me for figuring out a way to tie this to rarepair week. Count it as part of day 3's prompt “When someone loves you, the way they talk about you is different. You feel safe and comfortable.” -Jess C. Scott
> 
> Follow me on twitter and tumblr @theworstpitcher!


End file.
